Users often solicit recommendations from their friends and family when traveling. For example, a user visiting a city may ask their friends for recommendations about areas of the city to visit or for restaurant recommendations. Their friends may respond with recommendations of various places that the user should visit, as well as recommendations of places that the user should not visit (e.g., tourist traps, places associated with traffic congestion, or areas that are under construction).
At the same time, users often rely on map applications associated with their vehicle or phone when traveling. A user enters their location and destination into the map application, and the user is presented with a suggested route. Typically, the suggested route is based on the shortest distance between the location and destination.
While relying on map applications when traveling is useful, with current map applications there is no easy way to incorporate recommendations from friends and family into route calculation. In particular, when the map application is calculating a suggested route, it would be useful for the map application to generate a route that also considers the recommendations from friends and family. For example, if the friends of a user recommend that they drive along a lake when visiting a city and avoid a particular street because of construction, it would be useful for the map application to consider these recommendations when calculating a route so that the route passes the lake and does not use the particular street.